


Birthday Under Wraps

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra gets an unexpected birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

A video tape? Ezra stared at the object in his hands. It had been a bad week, it always was when his birthday came around. This was probably from his mother. That's all he needed, a video tape of her cruise around the Greek Islands. Although, she had already sent him a card saying she couldn't make it to Denver for his birthday, instead sending her warm wishes and a cheque. Ezra knew his mother always put a lot of time and effort into finding the perfect sentimental gift. Still, if it wasn't from his mother...

Ezra slid the video into the recorder and waited for the image to appear. He immediately recognised Vin's body under the white t-shirt. Ezra couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen as he watched Chris' arm snaking around from behind, drawing Vin closer to him. Chris’ voice came out of the speakers, echoing around the room, "I'll hold on to your present, but you really should unwrap it yourself."

Ezra flew to the door, tearing it open ready to head towards Chris' ranch. However, he was stopped by two grinning faces. Ezra grabbed one of each man's arms and pulled them into the apartment.

Ezra's day had brightened considerably, and with more enthusiasm than he ever remembered having on a birthday, he pulled Vin's t-shirt off kissing and biting the other man's neck. Chris reached around Ezra from behind and began unbuttoning the undercover agent's shirt. Ezra leaned back into Chris' body, and Chris bent his head to meet Ezra's waiting lips. Ezra opened his mouth willingly, coaxing Chris' tongue inside with his own.

Vin slid to his knees, running his hands down Ezra's smooth chest and stomach. Reaching Ezra's pants, Vin deftly undid them, once again running his hands down Ezra's muscled thighs and legs, pushing the pants down with them. Vin started kissing and licking at Ezra's rapidly hardening penis. Vin cupped the swollen balls in his hands and slowly sucked Ezra into his mouth. Ezra moaned and pulled away from Chris' lips. He grabbed Vin's hair, pulling him up and kissing him passionately. Ezra gently pushed Vin down onto the coffee table, kneeling between the sharpshooters legs, he expertly removed Vin's jeans massaging his way up the lean legs, lingering along the inside of Vin's thighs and pushing them further apart. Ezra moved his hands under Vin, working his fingers into Vin's entrance, eliciting low groans from the younger man. Ezra began adding his own groans when he felt Chris' hands on his butt, the long fingers seeking entrance into his own opening.

When Chris saw Ezra withdraw from Vin, he did the same allowing Ezra to move closer forward and slide the tip of his now rock hard cock into Vin. Ezra reached over and slid his hands down Vin's sinewy chest, rubbing at the erect nipples. Vin arched his body into every caress, at the same time trying to push himself down further onto Ezra. Vin growled when Ezra drove deep inside his tight channel. Chris chose that moment to penetrate Ezra, forcing him to lean forward until his stomach rubbed against Vin's groin. Vin tried to move his hips upwards, but was hindered by the weight of the two men on top of him. Ezra didn't know which way to move, he wanted to feel more of Vin's tight heat and to push himself deeper and deeper, but with Chris filling him so deliciously he also had the urge to push his ass backwards for more of that feeling. Chris realised Ezra's dilemma and began thrusting hard and fast, in turn causing Ezra to thrust into Vin at the same pace. The sensation of Ezra's sweat slicked flesh grinding against Vin's aching shaft caused the younger man to spasm and Ezra felt Vin's cum on his already drenched skin. Vin's clenching muscles caused a chain reaction in Ezra that ended when Ezra felt Chris' hot wetness deep inside him.

Both Chris and Ezra slumped forward. When they realised they were squashing Vin, both men quickly moved away and started pulling on their pants.

Vin sat up and reached for his jeans, "That was fun Ezra, but you left your present in the hall."

Ezra looked at them in surprise and headed for the door. He looked down and noticed two boxes, one obviously from a bakery. Chris helped Ezra with the packages. Both Vin and Chris grinned as Ezra tore at the wrapping paper, with just a little less enthusiasm than he had with Vin's clothes. Inside was a video camera, Ezra assumed the same had been used for the tape he'd watched earlier that evening. Ezra held the gift up, his emerald eyes asking the question.

Vin answered, "You told me a month ago that your other one broke, so we figured we'd get you a new one."

"Thank you," Ezra was not used to saying those words, especially on his birthday as they'd always been disappointing. He'd been happy enough when he'd thought is present was the two men, but this was beginning to be too much.

Chris nodded, "Hope it fits your entertainment system."

"I'm sure it will," Ezra smiled. "Where are the instructions?"

"We're men, we don't need instructions," Vin stated.

With that they all started pulling out cables and moving the TV and video recorder around.

They'd been at it for about half an hour and Ezra was getting frustrated, "Maybe if we plug this cable in here?"

"I don't think so Ez, we tried that before," Chris was becoming equally annoyed, it wasn't this hard when they taped Ezra's video. Then again, they hadn't hooked it up to a system, they'd just used the battery and recorded.

Ezra shook his head, "No we didn't. Mr Tanner, what do you think?" Ezra turned around, "Vin?"

Both Chris and Ezra glared at Vin who was sitting beside the coffee table where Chris had placed the cake. He was just about to eat the icing he extracted from the dessert, when he noticed his friends watching him. Vin looked at them sheepishly, "What?"

"Mr Tanner, seeing as how it is my birthday, I reserve the right to have the first taste." Ezra knelt down in front of Vin, gripped Vin's wrist and delicately licked the icing off his fingers. "Absolutely scrumptious," he remarked grinning from ear to ear.

Ezra then reached for the cake, breaking off a piece. "Now it's your turn to taste."

Vin didn't show any of the restraint Ezra had, devouring the cake and Ezra's fingers at the same time. Vin made sure he'd sucked every last crumb off Ezra before reaching for another piece.

Chris dropped the cable he was holding, the camera now completely forgotten. "Hey, I want a taste too."

THE END


End file.
